powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diesel Megazord
The Diesel Megazord is the secondary megazord of the Train Quantum Guardians. Overview The Diesel Megazord is the combined form of the first 3 support Trainzords, not including the Shield Trainzord. While the Diesel Megazord lacks any weapons, its raw power is more than enough to compensate. Its ranged move is the Diesel Impact, where it slams the right fist down on the ground, getting a explosive trail to rush to the target. Its finishing move is where the Diesel Megazord jumps into the air, then blasts through the enemy feet first while spinning at high speeds. Its combination finisher with the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord is where the Diesel Megazord first charges up energy into the right fist, then fires it at the target, with the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord coming in with a Train Slash to finish the monster off. History Trainzords Diesel Trainzord The Diesel Trainzord is a maroon diesel locomotive-themed Support Trainzord. When in full form, the locomotive is attached to a train comprised of multiple units (turning it into a diesel multiple unit, or DMU) with a boxcar & a flatbed with cargo boxes at the end. The Diesel Trainzord forms the arms & main body of the Diesel Megazord. On its own, the Diesel Trainzord has missile silos in its engine component to fire at targets. The Diesel Trainzord is also the oldest Trainzord on the Rainbow Line. Cockpit Tank Trainzord The Tank Trainzord is an auxiliary cyan armored fuel carrier train-themed Support Trainzord used by the Train Quantum Guardians. It is comprised of two tank cars, one of which has a cab. The Tank Trainzord can extend a hose to insert into another Trainzord to pump a special fuel to temporarily supercharge a Trainzord's performance. This Trainzord forms the left leg of the Diesel Megazord. It can also be loaded on the Train Sablaster; giving the effect of summoning a miniature version of the Trainzord, capable of exploding like a mini-bomb. The Tank Trainzord was one of the Trainzords that was lost from the Rainbow Line during the Shadow Line's aggressive invasion, & was found in the mountains near a Station where Bucket Shadow had attempted to take over, & Russell had actually found the Tank Trainzord first but turned back to get food. Despite General Schwartz's tactics when he went to grab the Trainzord for himself & handily bested the Train Quantum Guardians on foot when they went back for the Tank Trainzord, the module of this Support Trainzord was found by Irv. Cockpit Car Carrier Trainzord The Car Carrier Trainzord is an auxiliary amber Trainzord used by the Train Quantum Guardians. It is comprised of two car-carrier freight cars, one of which has a cab at the front. It carries five Imagination-powered cars that fade once they travel too far from the Trainzord, composed of five different colors for each member of the core team, launching them off a built-in ramp. It can also function as track so that the other Trainzords can cross. The Trainzord can also be loaded on the Train Sablaster; giving the effect of producing small colored cars as bullets. The Car Carrier Trainzord was handed out to the Train Quantum Guardians by Ticket to get through the darkness Bucket Shadow made. Cockpit Forms Super Train Guardian Megazord Combining the five Trainzords with the Car Carrier, Tank, & Diesel Trainzords forms the Super Train Guardian Megazord. It is able to fire multiple rounds from the Super Train Cannons from both arms & its finishing attack is the Super Train Guardian Full Blast which fires energy blasts shaped like the Trainzords that comprise it from multiple cannons all over its body. Its finishing attack is where the Super Train Guardian Megazord fires energy manifestations of the Trainzords that comprise it at the opponent, all fired from several points on the Megazord's body (shoulder cannons, arms, leg attachments, Red Trainzord). According to the Conductor, the Super Train Guardian Megazord was not part of the original plans for the Trainzords. Therefore, prolonged use can put strain & damage the Trainzord. Diesel Megazord: Fire Mode The Diesel Megazord: Fire Mode's left arm holds the Extinguisher Arm, capable of putting out any fire no matter how big. Its right arm holds the Fire Ladder which is used in its finishing attack, the Fire Splash, which burns the enemy down. Super Train Guardian Megazord: Police-Shield Mode Diesel Megazord: Police-Fire Mode The Diesel Megazord: Fire-Police Mode is the formation where the Diesel Megazord is armed with the Police Trainzord on its left forearm, replacing the front of Diesel Trainzord & its right arm holds the Fire Ladder which is used in its finishing attack, the Fire Splash, which burns the enemy down. Diesel Megazord: Police Mode The Diesel Megazord: Police Mode is the formation where the Diesel Megazord is armed with the Police Trainzord on its forearms, replacing the front of the Diesel Trainzord. Super Train Guardian Megazord: Fire Mode The Super Train Guardian Megazord: Fire Mode's left arm holds the Extinguisher Arm, capable of putting out any fire no matter how big. Its right arm holds the Fire Ladder which is used in its finishing attack, the Fire Splash, which burns the enemy down. Super Train Guardian Megazord: Police-Fire Mode The Super Train Guardian Megazord: Police-Fire Mode's right arm is replaced with the Police Trainzord`s gun & the left arm holds the Fire Trainzord`s extinguisher. Super Train Guardian Megazord: Police Mode Super Train Guardian Megazord: Fire-Police Mode The Super Train Guardian Megazord: Fire-Police Mode's left arm is replaced with the Police Trainzord`s gun & the right arm is replaced with the Fire Trainzord`s hose. Trainzord Modules Diesel Diesel Trainzord Module - This Trainzord Module summons the Diesel Trainzord. Tank Tank Trainzord Module - This Trainzord Module summons the Tank Trainzord. Car Carrier Car Carrier Trainzord Module - This Trainzord Module summons the Car Carrier Trainzord. Notes *The Diesel Megazord is very similar to the PaleoMax Megazord: both are maroon-hued, train-themed Secondary Megazords, are formed using three Zords (both with a maroon body & two legs, one being a cyan left leg), typically limited to close combat options due to their age & are mainly controlled by the Red of the season. *Inside the Diesel Trainzord's cockpit, there are seven lights referencing to the six Train Quantum Guardians & the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord. On the screen, it also references the Super Train Guardian Megazord. See Also *Ressha Gattai Diesel-Oh - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Three-Piece Megazords